The disclosure relates to a method for authenticating measurement data for a battery that comprises at least one battery module, having an associated module controller, and a central controller, wherein measurement data from battery units are captured by the at least one module controller.
In addition, a data structure having such measurement data, a computer program and a battery management system are specified that are set up particularly to perform the method. In addition, a battery and a motor vehicle having such a battery are specified.
Electronic controllers are used in increasing numbers in the automotive environment today. Examples of these are engine controllers or controllers for ABS or the airbag. For electrically driven vehicles, the focal point of research today is the development of powerful battery packs having associated battery management systems, i.e. controllers that are equipped with a piece of software for monitoring the battery functionality. Battery management systems ensure the safe and reliable operation, inter alia, of the battery cells and battery packs used. They monitor and control currents, voltages, temperatures, isolating resistors and further variables for individual cells and/or the entire battery pack. These variables can be used to provide management functions that increase the life, reliability and safety of the battery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,858 B2 shows a method and an apparatus for authenticating modules in a battery pack. The communication method presented therein comprises the generation of random numbers in the battery management system in order to establish whether an apparatus is connected to the battery in an authorized manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,657,338 B2 shows an automation system having a control unit that is connected to a sensor. An RFID chip allows the authentication of the sensor.